Four Worlds
by Aleese333
Summary: If you like Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Animorphs or mythical creatures then please give this story a quick skim, see if you like it.


Four Worlds

Chapter One - The Beginning

**If you like Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Vampires or Animorphs please give this series a try. I will try to upload frequently but I won't make any promises :P**

Samantha thought about all of hours she had spent curled up on her bed on sprawled on the floor at the mercy of a book. She questioned her sanity and the legitimacy of the situation. Heck, she even made like the movies and pinched herself. Nothing pulled her away from this impossible reality.

She tried again. She poured all of her might and concentration into the pool of water in front of her. She stuck out her tongue slightly and closed her eyes. There it was. That feeling: the soft tugging in stomach. She opened one eye and was unsurprised to see a large portion of the water suspended in mid-air.

She started to feel light-headed again, accidentally letting her attention slip away from the water. It dropped out of the air like a stone and plummeted into the puddle once more splashing her invitation _and_ uniform and creating a look that said, "I'm too clumsy to drink water right." Great. 

Jason read the note over for the twelfth time. He let his eyes wander over to the inky red seal; that was all that really mattered. The note _did _ only say that it was a gathering but he knew that it wasn't just any old seal; it had a bear, griffon, snake and raven on it.

He checked the address one last time before strapping on his helmet and cycling away in search of the gathering place. 

Layla's inner alarm bells were ringing. Being an overly suspicious person who has strange hallucinations, she had a tendency to suspect…odd things, starting with the text she had received. Sure, it looked official and sure, the sender has shown identification but she still had an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. But as her friends had told her, countless times, she needed to learn to be more free and take risks. Unfortunately, her friends weren't very sophisticated so they expressed these thoughts by saying, " Yo Lay, you need to learn to say YOLO more often." She sighed, thinking about her arrogant friends and how little they knew about the world compared to her. But for some reason she took their advice. She climbed onto the roof, mumbling the address under her breath as to not forget, and jumped. 

Rick's brother slammed his room door, as usual, and then started playing heavy metal as loud as he could, as usual, in the hopes that it would annoy mum, but, as usual, it didn't. Rick skipped over to the counter, nodding his head to the beat of classical music that he had playing through his earphones. He slid over to the bench top, grabbed an apple and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek before hopping up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door and was greeted by the usual mess: various pieces of technology and clothing littered around the room and covering everything but his pristine bookshelf filled with every edition of the Animorphs series. He had just sat down on his unmade bed when he heard his mother' voice float up from downstairs. "RICK! THERE'S SOME MAIL HERE FOR YOU!" He sighed and rolled over. _I'll come and get it after a quick nap. _ As if on cue his mother then added, "NOW PLEASE!" He let out an unhappy grunt but still managed to haul himself off the bed and totter downstairs.

He snatched out of him mother's hands with a grunt and ripped open the envelope. It was a letter that said he was "special" in many ways and asked him to go to a certain address in ten minutes. As much as he wanted that nap, his curiosity got the better of him. "Hey mum? Can I _please _ go to David's house for a bit?" In a last minute attempt to make sure he sold it he batted his eye-lashes at his mother and gave her a girly smile. "Well…oh alright. Have you got something in your eye, hun?" Rick's face fell into a frown. "Nevermind. Thanks mum." He pulled on his shoes and opened the door. Then he ran.


End file.
